Just Friends
by HermioneRose
Summary: Miley and Oliver have always liked each other, but the only way to show it is if they fight. When a new student comes to SeaView, he threatens a new relationship that might blossom between Oliver and Miley. Moliver.
1. The Project

**Author's Note: I haven't done a new Hannah Montana fanfic in such a long time! But, enjoy, and read and review!**

**Chapter One: The Science Project**

It was third hour biology at Seaview High School, and most of the third hour was paying attention.

Except for Miley Stewart and Lilly Trusccot.

Today, Miley brought in her Ipod, because Lilly wanted to see what kind of music Miley had placed on there.

And everyone knows the teachers don't approve of Ipods, and cellphones, in their classrooms during their leatures, and Miley knew that. But, she had Lilly as a friend, and she knew Lilly can plead her way into Miley's heart.

"Just turn it down abit...I don't want her to overhear." Miley warned.

"Don't worry, Miley. I will...ooo, you have Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers?" Lilly explained.

To Miley's horror, Lilly turned the Ipod at full volume, and not by accident, neither.

"Lilly!" Miley whispered, and Lilly turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Turn--"

"Stewart! Truscott!"

Miley and Lilly looked up to see Mrs. Espinosa staring down at them, sternly.

"Yes?" Miley asked, weakly.

"What did I say about Ipods in my classroom?" she asked, her voice not softening, but growing louder.

"They shouldn't be in your classroom in the first place?" Lilly asked.

Mrs. Espinosa smiled, and Miley realized that wasn't a friendly smile.

"Correct, Miss Truscott. And since you two weren't paying attention to my leature, I'll have you two do the hardest project." she replied.

"What's that?" Miley asked, not liking where this was going.

"I'm glad you asked, Miss Stewart. I want you to make me a machine that'll make french fries."

At that excate moment, Miley and Lilly burst out laughing, and Miss Espinosa gave them another stern glare.

"Oh, come on! What does a french fry maker have to do with biology?" Lilly asked.

"Alot of things, Miss Truscott. Here are the sheets, and I except this project to be competed in two weeks." Mrs. Espinosa told them.

"But--" Miley started.

In less than two weeks, Miley had a concert featuring the Jonas Brothers, and Miley couldn't miss it.

"But what, Miss Stewart? Have other plans? Well, start cancaling, because you have a science project to work on!" Miss Espinosa snapped, and proceeded to the front of the room.

After the bell had rang, Lilly and Miley walked out of the classroom.

"Man, what am I going to do? I have a concert to attend to!" Miley groaned.

"Well, if you didn't bring in your Ipod, none of this would have happened, and you still be able to attend that concert!" Lilly explained.

"Why me? It was you who had to plead to me to bring it in, Lilly." Miley repiled.

Lilly looked at her.

"I don't remember that."

"Oh, but I do. On Friday, to be excate. Me, you, and Oliver were at my house, and you said, 'Miley, bring in your Ipod on Monday to annoy Mrs. Espinosa!'--"

"And you said yes! Look, we'll just do the project a week early, and then you can go to the concert. Problem solved." Lilly said.

Miley looked at her, and smiled.

"Lilly, you know as well as I do that you _never_ start on a project for _anything_ untill the last minute!"

"Hey, I want to go to the concert too! Jonas Brothers, hello!"

"Our grades, which is even at a bigger risk!"

That's when Oliver Oken came by, another best friend of Miley's, catching an earful of their conversation.

"Trapped with the hardest project, huh? I could help, but--"

"Not now, Oliver. Me and Lilly are having a disscussion." Miley said, opening her locker.

"But, I can help you guys! And we all know that--"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't do projects untill the last minute. Miley already covered that, Oliver." Lilly replied, glancing at him.

"No, seriously, I can help!"

"Since when do you care? Your just as bad as Lilly! Remember your social studies project? It got an F because you turned it in two weeks later than it should have!" Miley responded.

"True, but this time it'll be different! I promise!" Oliver replied.

Miley looked over at Lilly. 

"What do you think?"

"I think we can give him a chance." she said.

They turned back to Oliver, who seemed to have an hopeful expression on his face.

"Okay. We'll let you help us. But, just so you don't turn your back on us..."

Miley spat into her hand, and extanded it towards Oliver, whose expression changed from happy to flat-out gross.

"Uh...can't we do a pinky swear?" he asked, and Miley glanced at Lilly.

"Oliver, this is a way where I know you won't reveal secrets and keep your trust. Remember, you did this with a secret of mine..."

"Yeah, and her hand is drying up fast!"

"Okay, okay!" Oliver explained, spiting into his hand, and stuck it on Miley's, who grinned.

As their hands pulled away, Oliver looked at his.

"Okay, we should have never outgrew the pinky swear! That was just really gross!"

"You always say that." Miley replied.

"Well, it's true!" Oliver explained. "Who spits in their hand to keep a trust or secrets?"

"Countryfolk, Oken." Miley said, as the bell rang, and she and Lilly walked to their next class, glancing back at him, and laughed.


	2. Crush Abroad

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Crush Abroad**

"Okay, we need two sacks of potatoes, machine parts, two waitress outfits.."

Miley and Lilly looked at Oliver with confused expressions on their faces.

"Why do we need waitress outfits?" Miley asked.

Oliver looked at her over his clipboard.

It was after school, and he, Miley, and Lilly were working on their project, with Oliver checking off the items they needed. So far, it looked like that the waitress outfits weren't going to cut it.

"Because. I'm planning on doing a commerical for the project, with you guys in waitress outfits."

"I don't want to dress up as a waitress! I want to be myself thanks!" Lilly said from her place on the chair opposite of Oliver's, while Miley sat on the floor.

"Yeah. Me neither." Miley added.

"Come on, Miles. You act everyday! What's the difference?" Oliver asked.

"The difference is that I'll be in a waitress outfit making a fool out of myself." Miley asked, getting up.

She headed towards the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"I'll have a bottled water, thanks." Lilly said, and Miley got two water bottles, and handed one to Lilly.

Oliver looked at Miley.

"You won't make a fool out of yourself. I promise."

"Oliver, what does a waitress have to do with biology?" Miley asked.

"It doesn't! I just thought it'd add humor--"

"No humor, Oliver. I need to go to this concert in less than two weeks, and if I don't get a decent grade, my daddy will cancal it, and you know how much I always wanted to perform with the Jonas Brothers."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I know. I just thought that instead of presenting it, we'll make a commerical." Oliver replied.

"I don't think Mrs. Espinosa would like that. She says we need to present them, not make a commerical out of it." Miley stated.

Lilly broke into their discussion by saying: "Are you guys fighting?"

"No!" they both chorused at the same time.

"Well, it looks like it." Lilly pointed out.

"Can we just get back to the project? Please?" Miley asked.

Oliver sighed, and got up from the chair.

"You know what? Maybe I should just go...my mom was excepting me to be home anyways."

"Now? What about--" Miley asked, but Oliver cutted her off.

"We'll work on it tomorrow, okay? I have other things to do."

As he closed the front door behind him, Oliver pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello, Mom? Yeah, I'm done...can you come pick me up? Okay, thanks. 'Bye!"

As he stood there waiting for his mom, he thought him and Miley.

They have gotten into alot of fights lately, especially over the concert that Miley wants to attend. But, Oliver wasn't the jealous type of guy, and he never fought this much with a girl, even if she was one of his best friends.

"Oliver!"

Oliver jumped, and he turned around to see Lilly standing behind him.

"Oh...hey, Lilly. Where's Miley?"

"Inside. I told her I had to go too...so, what is up with you and Miley? All you guys ever do anymore is fight." Lilly replied.

"Well...if she wasn't so hung up over this concert, we wouldn't fight so much." Oliver stated, folding his arms.

Lilly smiled, and Oliver instantly became creeped out.

"Lilly...?" he asked, and Lilly's smile began to grow.

"You like Miley, don't you?" Lilly asked.

Oliver pretended to be shocked.

"Of course not! No way! Were just friends, and friends don't like each other like that.."

"Face it, Oliver. Ever since she moved there, you had a crush on her--"

"No, that was Hannah Montana."

Lilly looked at him.

"I had a crush on Hannah Montana, not Miley."

"But, you got over that when Miley said she was!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like her now! I just like her as friend."

"Well--"

"Look, Lilly, it's not like Miley likes me back or anything. Friends fight, including you and her. Maybe it's the project or something, but I don't know."

Oliver's mom pulled up in the driveway, and Oliver nodded at Lilly.

"Tell Miley I'll see her in class tomorrow."

"Yeah. I will. 'Bye, Oliver."

As Oliver got into the car, he saw something--or make that someone--in Miley's window.

Miley was looking at him through the window, and it looked like she had a very sad expression on her face.


	3. Pretty New Boy

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm the most unoriginal author in the entire world, lol. But, Chad's a funny name...lol. He's also my computer guy..yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Pretty New Boy**

"So, he doesn't like me?" Miley asked.

"Just as a friend, Miley." Lilly replied.

That wasn't the first thing she wanted to hear on a Tuesday morning.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked again.

Lilly nodded, while looking at her.

"I'm sure, Miles. He said it pretty well." she said.

Miley sighed, and entered the classroom, without looking at Oliver.

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"No, Lilly! If I do, all we are going to do is fight."

"Well, you have to have talk to him, and say how you feel! Otherwise, he'll--"

The bell rang, cutting Lilly off, and Mrs. Espinosa came into the classroom, following her was a guy around their age.

Miley and Lilly smiled at each other, and then turned to face the front.

Mrs. Espinosa instructed the boy to stand infront of the classroom, and when he finally looked up, he seemed to have been looking at Miley, and he smiled, making Miley blush, and she smiled back.

"Okay, class. This is Chad Ferris, and he'll be joining us today. Chad, why don't you tell us some things about yourself." Mrs. Espinosa.

"Well, I came from Orlando, Flordia, and I love to surf, so it's good to come to a state where waves crash."

Chad had the classical surfer look: flippy, blonde hair with hints of brown, and bright, green eyes, the type of eyes that Miley found herself being sucked into.

"Good, Chad. You'll sit next to Miss Stewart." Mrs. Espinosa said, and Chad sluntered over to the empty seat that was next to Miley's desk, and Miley just looked at him.

Chad just looked like a movie star. Like a Jake-Ryan wannabe, except he surfed, and...he just seemed different.

After the bell had rang, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked out of the classroom.

"So--" Oliver started to say, but a voice called out, "Miley!"

Miley brighten when she realized it was Chad, coming up to them.

"Hey, Chad. What's up?" Miley asked.

"Do you know where room 202 is?" Chad asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. It's where me and Lilly are going. Come on." Miley said, but Oliver pulled her back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Oliver asked.

"Okay..." Miley said, and Oliver led her away from Lilly and Chad.

Once they were alone, Oliver said, "What is up with you? Usually you don't like boys like Chad."

Miley's eyes narrowed.

"Well, maybe I do now! You know, people change, Oliver." Miley replied.

"No, you don't get it. What if Chad is a player, and you fall into his trap? I've seen it before, Miley, and I don't--"

Miley cutted him off, a frown on her face.

"Oliver, please. I get that from my daddy, and I certainly don't need it from you. I need to show Chad where the room is."

She walked away, leaving Oliver standing there by the lockers.

As she walked back to Lilly and Chad, she wondered if Oliver said was true.

Was Chad a player? He didn't seem like it, but she could be wrong also.

When she came back to Lilly and Chad, Lilly asked, "What did Oliver want?"

Miley smiled as she linked arms with Chad and Lilly.

She wasn't going to tell them that Oliver thought Chad was a player.

"Oh, nothing."


	4. Such Great Heights

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Such Great Heights**

As Miley and Lilly talked about Chad, Oliver thought about him.

He knew it was wrong to assume a new student, just like when Miley moved to Malibu from Nashvillie, everyone thought she was weird, including himself and Lilly.

But, he knew he could also be right, he just had to get Chad caught in the act.

And get Miley to believe him, of course.

Oliver snapped out of daydream, and gazed at the two girls, who were still talking.

Oliver would like to say that they were actually getting somewhere, when they actually weren't. Maybe doing the project with Miley and Lilly was a bad idea, including the fact that he and Miley have been fighting.

"Guys, instead of talking about Chad, how about our project?" Oliver asked.

Lilly and Miley looked up at him.

"Can't we take a break?" Lilly asked.

"No! And I'm the only one who cares? This is--"

Miley then frowned.

"You asked to help, Oliver, if I do recall."

Oliver looked down at Miley in disbelief.

This was the girl that he had to like?

A girl who he fought with to no end?

When did this started, anyway? It wasn't like this all the time.

"I...well...yeah. I did--"

"And you promised to help." Miley said.

"But, your not even doing anything!" Oliver protested.

"Well, your the one who wants to us dress up as Barbie dolls!" Miley contuined.

"I never said that! I just wanted you guys to dress up as waitresses! You know, to promote it." Oliver told her.

"Guys!"

Miley and Oliver looked at Lilly, who was positioned in her usual spot, which was on the arm of the couch, looking at them with a frown on her face.

"Maybe Oliver is right...working together isn't getting us nowhere, and the project is less than two weeks away. All you guys ever do is fight, and I was wondering if maybe tomorrow, we can switch partners? Miley, you can work with Chad, and I--"

Oliver's eyes widen as Miley nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, Lilly. I'll work with Chad, and--"

"No."

Miley and Lilly looked at Oliver, who was now standing up.

"What?" Miley asked.

"I said no. You and Lilly got yourselves sucked into this because of your Ipod, and I'm here to make sure it goes smoothly. Besides, you guys aren't excately Mrs. Espinosa's favorite students, and I doubt she'll let you guys change partners." Oliver stated.

Miley sighed.

"Your right, Oliver..."

Oliver smiled for the first time that night.

"Yeah, I know I am. Let's get started on that project, shall we?"


	5. Chad Askes Miley Out

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Chad Askes Miley Out**

Since Miley had a Hannah Montana promotion Thursday night, she couldn't stay awake.

Lilly tried the best she could to keep her best friend awake, as well as Oliver, who wasn't in all of Miley's classes.

"Miley, stay awake! Remember what happened _last_ time?" Lilly asked, prefering to Miley's ever famous "sleep-walking".

"Yeah.." Oliver replied, shivering.

Miley's reply was a yawn, and just when Chad came in.

"Had a long night?" Chad asked, grinning her direction, and Miley closed her mouth, and looked at him, a blush creeping on her face.

"Um...yeah. You could say that." Miley stated, and then released another yawn.

Chad looked at Lilly and Oliver with a quesioning look on his face.

"Is she always this tired?" Chad asked.

"Pretty much, especially--ow!"

Before Lilly got to finish her sentance, Oliver stomped on her foot.

And that's when Miley really broke out of her trace, and glanced at Lilly, who was hopping on one foot, and was trying not to strangle Oliver.

Miley looked at Chad, who was chuckling.

"So, what's it like hanging out with these friends of yours?" he asked.

Miley looked at Oliver and Lilly, who was now back to two feet, and she grinned.

"Well, it can get pretty interesting."

"Darn right it can!" Lilly annouced.

"You guys are the weirdest group of friends I have ever seen." Chad said.

"Yeah, we get alot of looks from my daddy on that one." Miley explained, which made Chad laugh.

After class was over, Chad stopped Miley in the halls.

"Hey, Miley?" he asked.

Miley twirled around, and she smiled.

"Hey, Chad. What's up?" she asked.

"Um, I was wondering...if...maybe, if you weren't busy Saturday, we could hang out? I mean, if that's okay with you?" Chad asked nervously.

Miley's face brighten, and she gave him a smile.

"Of course." she replied.

Chad returned her smile as well.

"Okay, cool. Well, I better go.."

When he out of an earshot, Miley and Lilly started jumping up and down, except for Oliver, who wore a frown on his face.

Miley glanced at him, and asked, "How come your not jumping and acting all happy?"

Oliver's face didn't change.

"Because. He's a _player_. He'll just use you."

Miley and Lilly stopped jumping, and looked at him.

"Oliver, Chad seems like a really nice guy. Give him a chance."

Oliver folded his arms across his chest.

"How? I already made up my mind about him, Miles. I don't want you to get hurt, and it was all because of a guy."

Miley blinked.

She couldn't believe this!

Oliver was sounding just like her _daddy_!

"Your acting like my daddy, Oliver!" she cried.

"Yeah, well, maybe I have to be. Lilly might be happy for you, but I'm not. It's bad enough you got your heart broken once, I don't want it to happen again."

"You don't understand! Jake didn't break my heart, Oliver. He just wanted to be friends." Miley shot back, the tears building up in her eyelids.

"Oh, I understand. I understand that Chad will just use you because your pretty, and I don't like it." Oliver replied.

"Guys--" Lilly said, but Miley cutted her off.

"So, what guy should I date, Oliver? Or, maybe in your case, noone, because they don't fit your standrad of a perfect boyfriend for me?" Miley asked.

That's when Oliver became speechless.

"I--"

"Save it. I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore. Come on, Lilly, before we are late for class." Miley said, spinning on her heel.

As they were heading towards their next class, Lilly said, "Maybe Oliver is right, Miley. What if Chad is a player?"

Miley looked to her as they reached the door.

"Maybe, but I need to see for myself. Otherwise, how will I know?"

Lilly nodded.

"Wise, Miley, very wise..."

Miley gave her a smile as she opened the door.

"I know."


	6. Right Here

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Right Here**

"Maybe it's time I moved on from Miley, because it's obvious that she likes Chad, and really, we wouldn't make a good couple anyways because I'm not famous." Oliver stated to Lilly on the phone on the night that Miley was going out with Chad.

"Well, neither is Chad! And I think you guys would have, if you didn't fight all the time." Lilly told him.

"No, but he's good-looking, and he's from Flordia, the rival state of California! How am I suppose to compete with that?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, you have just about a chance with Miley as Chad does, and if you think he's a player, sooner or later Miley will realize that. I don't want her to get hurt neither." Lilly explained.

"Oh, yeah, and what was all that jumping around and acting happy?" Oliver replied.

"That was just because a guy, who isn't famous, asked her out, and--"

"And doesn't realize she's Hannah Montana. She told Jake, remember? And how did Jake react? By being friends, and you knew Miley really liked him." Oliver reminded her.

"Yeah, and now she just wants a normal guy, Oliver, one who'll--"

"Use her, Lilly. And I can't stand to see that."

"Then do something about it, Oliver!"

"But what? I already tried talking to her, and apparently that doesn't work! I don't know if there is another way to do it." Oliver said.

"Well, for starters, try and not make her mad when you say it. When you say it, you two always end up fighting, and..." Lilly stated.

"See, that's the problem. If I try to talk to her about Chad, she'll just snap at me."

"Excately." Lilly responded.

"So, doesn't make any sense to talk to her at all, because we just fight."

Why did he have to have two girls as best friends anyways?

Why not guys?

They cause less drama.

"Like I said, work your way around it..if you feel a fight coming on, switch gears." Lilly explained.

"Lilly, I--" Oliver started to say, but stopped when he saw a figure coming across the lawn, wrapped into a jean jacket, and was wearing a red dress, with red high heels, with a necklace, bracelet, and earrings to match.

The only person who could sport red on a Saturday night was none other than Miley herself.

"Uh...Lilly, can I call you back? Something just came up.." Oliver replied.

"Okay, but call me back okay?" Lilly asked.

"Sure.." Oliver said, placing his cellphone down, and headed downstairs, where he heard the doorbell.

"Coming!" he said, and flunged the door open, to reveal a tear-streaked Miley.

"Miley..." he said, and Miley looked at him, her eyes welling up with new tears.

"Oliver." Miley stated.

"Miley, where's Chad?" Oliver asked.

"He stood me up...I saw him with another girl at the resturant, the place where we were going to meet..."

Oliver didn't want to tell her he told her so, so instead of saying that, he said, "Come here," and widen his arms so Miley could cry on his shoulder.

It felt weird giving Miley a hug after all the fighting they had done, but Miley just got stood up by a guy that she thought liked her, and how could Oliver agure with that?

"Come on, let's call Lilly. I promised her I'd call her." Oliver stated, leading Miley into his house.

And from that moment on, Oliver hated Chad more than ever.


	7. Back Where We Belong

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Back Where We Belong**

"I can't believe he stood you up!" Lilly explained to Miley, who trying her best not to cry.

She already did it twice, and she was certain she didn't want to do it for a third time in a row.

"Lilly." Oliver said, his voice stern.

"What? It was just like you said: Chad's a player, and he stood Miley up for another girl." Lilly stated.

"Not the time, Lilly." Oliver said again.

Lilly looked at Miley, and she could tell what Oliver ment.

"Oh. Sorry, Miley." she replied.

Miley sniffled, and grabbed a tissue that was infront of her, and blew her nose, making Lilly and Oliver look at her.

Miley looked at Oliver, and asked him, "Aren't you going to tell me, 'I told you so?'"

Oliver smiled as he looked at her.

"And why would I do that? You didn't deserve to be stood up, Miles. Noone does." Oliver told her, which made her smile.

"Yeah, and I bet Oliver has been rejected before, haven't you, Oliver?" Lilly asked, as Oliver blushed.

"Yeah...of course I have." Oliver replied, while Miley giggled.

"And, when Oliver gets rejected, he knows there are _other_ fish in the sea, isn't that right, Oliver?" Lilly asked, which made Oliver's blush go deeper than it already was.

"Yep...right." Oliver stated.

"So, what your saying is, I should be like Oliver?" Miley asked, her voice still rasp from crying so much.

LIlly nodded.

"Yep!"

Miley looked down at the ground, and Oliver explained, "And, you will have to face Chad sooner or later, Miley. You can't keep on avoiding him for the rest of your life. It'd be nice if you can."

"I know, it's just that..."

"He'll make it seem that everything was cool? Yeah, we've seen it before." Lilly responded.

Miley finally smiled, and Oliver got up from his spot between the two girls, and annouced, "Who wants hot chocolate?"

Both girls raised their hands, and they looked at eachother, making Oliver crack up.

As Oliver went to go make the drink, Miley realized something that she hadn't thought of just now:

Oliver and her were fighting, yet, Oliver didn't rub it in her face that Chad had stood her up, and she found it weird.

But, she knew Oliver could be the sweetest guy on the planet, and maybe that's what Lilly ment by "other" fish in the sea.

She ment Oliver, of all people.

"What are you thinking about?" Lilly asked, whispering.

Miley looked up to see Oliver still in the kitchen, brewing up the hot chocolate.

She then turned her attention towards Lilly.

"Remember the pep talk you gave me not so long ago?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Lilly asked.

"Because you want me to get together with Oliver, isn't it? Other fish in the sea?" Miley asked.

Lilly grinned.

"Hey, didn't I tell you that you and Oliver would make a cute couple?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but--"

"Here we go!" Oliver annouced again, placing the tray of steaming chocolate in front of Lilly and Miley.

"One for you," he said, handing one to Lilly.

"One for you," he explained to Miley, handing one to her.

"And one for me." he stated, sitting down in his spot again.

"Thanks, Oliver." Miley replied, taking a drink from hers.

The warm java was heaven to her throat, and she smiled even bigger as she took another drink.

"See, that was what you needed. A hug, two friends, and a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Who could agrue with that?" Oliver asked, as Lilly and Miley both laughed.

As Miley and Lilly waited for Robby-Ray, Miley found out what she need most:

Oliver.


	8. I'll Take My Chances

**Author's Note: Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: I'll Take My Chances**

When Monday rolled around, Oliver decided to do Miley a favor, and decided to show Chad a thing or two about taking advantage of one of his best friends.

Well, no, he wasn't going to fight Chad, just talk to him.

Oliver found Chad by his locker, talking to a girl, obviously the one from Saturday night.

"Hey, Chad!" Oliver called.

Chad stopped talking to the girl, and twirled around to face Oliver.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed that his conversation was cut short.

"I want to talk to you about Miley." Oliver stated.

"Who's Miley?" the girl asked, blinking at Chad.

"Noone, Brianna." Chad explained.

"It's not noone, Chad. Miley Stewart? Freshman you dumped to go with her?" Oliver asked, pointing at Brianna, whose face shown shear surprise.

Chad looked from Oliver to Brianna, who still had that surprised look on her face.

"But...I didn't.." Chad replied.

"I'd like to hear what you have to say, Chad." Oliver said.

"I didn't dump her, okay? Brianna called at the last minute, and I couldn't reach Miley, so I decided to go with Brianna." Chad stuttered, but Oliver didn't buy it.

He looked over at the still surprised Brianna.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"Somewhat..."

Chad threw her an angry glare.

"Shut up, Bri!" Chad snarled, and then looked at Oliver again.

"Look, I told you I couldn't reach Miley, okay? Stuff like this happens, so deal with it." Chad stated.

"No, I can't deal with it. You used and stood her up, and she's one of my friends." Oliver replied.

"So what if I did? She's a freshman, she has another three years to mend a broken heart, Oken. She'll get over it." Chad explained.

"I don't think so. She already had her heart broken before, and I don't want it to happen again." Oliver said.

"If you care so much about her, why don't you tell her you like her instead of slashing out at me?" Chad asked.

Oliver nodded.

"Okay, I will..."

Chad gave him a nod back, and led Brianna away from the stunned Oliver.

Chad's words still rang in Oliver's head as he made his way to third hour biology, and he sat in his usual seat, and took a glance at Miley.

She was quiet, and not her chatty self. Oliver would guess she was still hung up on the whole Chad deal, and it was certainly not a Hannah Montana issue.

Lilly was trying to talk to her, but the skate-boarder blonde just felt defeated, and turned to the front, hurt that her friend wouldn't talk to her.

_If you care so much about her, tell her you like her..._

"Miley--" he whispered, but the bell had rang, and Mrs. Espinosa barked for the class's attention.

Oliver sighed, and tried to pay paid attention to Mrs. Espinosa's leature, but his mind kept drifting off to Miley.

After class, he walked behind Lilly and Miley, and tried to talk to Miley.

"Hey, Miley, do you want to work on the project so you can go to the concert?" he asked.

Miley responded by shaking her head, and headed towards her locker, while Oliver felt defeated.

"I don't get it...what is wrong with her?" Oliver asked.

"Well, she's probably still in shock about Chad, Oliver." Lilly told him.

"She shouldn't be..." Oliver explained.

"Oliver, if you were a girl, you'd understand." Lilly replied.

"I do! I understand perfectly that if she doesn't let another guy ask her out, she'd be an old lady with twenty-seven cats!" Oliver stated, and Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Don't ask." Oliver muttered, and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Oliver."

Oliver watched as Lilly went to her locker, and he sighed.

Later that night, Oliver debated wether to call Miley or not.

Because of her current state, her daddy called off anything public, including a concert he and Lilly were suppose to go to.

"Come on, Oken...call her." Oliver muttered to himself, and speed-dialed Miley's number.

"Hey, this Miley. I'm probably busy, and I probably won't get back to you, but please leave a message, and I'll get back to you really soon!"

"Hey, Miley, it's Oliver. Listen, I have to tell you something, and it's very important. Do you think you can come over? 'Bye."


	9. Blister In The Sun

**Author's Note: Here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Blister In The Sun**

When Miley got Oliver's voicemail, she didn't really want to talk to him.

"It'd be good if you did, Miley." Lilly told her.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Because Oliver really cares about you, and you should probably hear him out." Lilly explained.

Miley sighed, and placed her cellphone on the coffee table, but after several minutes of looking at it, she picked up, and speed-dialed Oliver's number.

"Hello?" came Oliver's voice on the other line.

"Oliver? It's Miley.." Miley replied.

"Can you come over?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I have Lilly over, and--"

"Miley, I really need to talk to you, okay?"

"Why can't you talk to me over the phone? Is it that important?" Miley asked, suddenly getting mad.

"Because...I don't want anyone to hear it but you. Please?" Oliver asked.

It was several moments before Miley responded.

"Okay, fine. I'll come over." Miley stated.

"Great...alright, well, I'll seeyou when you get here." Oliver replied.

"Right..seeyou." Miley responded, and she hung up.

Lilly looked at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Miley, why don't you want to go see Oliver? He's not Chad, you know." Lilly pointed out.

"I know, but..he and I are suppose to be fighting, and I feel weird that were not, and I sort of gotten used to it. Now..."

She sat on the couch, and Lilly joined her, wearing the same expression on her face.

"Yeah, it feels weird for me too. Why did start in the first place? I don't remember that." Lilly explained.

Miley shook her head.

"Me neither. I think it started when me and Jake were dating, or maybe now with Chad..."

"But, you guys fought before Chad came, so maybe it was Jake?" Lilly asked.

Miley placed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, thinking about it.

Oliver never really showed any signs of jealousy, or signs of being mad when Miley talked about Jake in the past.

Actually, he _liked _Jake.

"But, he liked Jake. He was never mad or jealous or anything like that." Miley stated.

"Well, maybe you guys fight because there is no other way to show that you like each other? You know, alot of couples do that." Lilly reminded her.

"Yeah..."

Miley has always liked Oliver, ever since she moved from Nashville, but then she realized that they never get together, and just stay friends, which is why she liked Johnny, Jake, and Chad.

Now, she didn't know what to think.

"Well? Are you going over to his house or not?" Lilly asked, and Miley looked at her, and a smile played on her lips.

"Yes, I am, so stop asking me." Miley explained, shaking her head, grabbed her cellphone, and went up the stairs to tell her daddy that she was ready to go to Oliver's.


	10. Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Knight In Shining Armor**

When Miley rang the doorbell, Oliver took some debating whether or not to open it.

Should he?

Or shouldn't he?

"Oliver!" Miley called, and Oliver quickly opened the door for her.

"Eh...sorry. I was debating.." he said.

Miley blinked at him.

"What?"

Oliver raked through his hair, and blushed slightly.

"Uh...never mind. Have a seat." Oliver stated, gesturing to the couch.

Miley did as she was told, but didn't take seat on the couch, but on the floor.

Oliver gazed down at her, with a smile on his face.

"I guess you can sit there..." he replied, and sat down next to her.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Miley asked.

"Uh...well..."

He had all planned out in his mind, yet, when he wanted to say it for real, it never did.

"I talked to Chad, and..."

"You talked to him?" Miley asked, slightly cutting Oliver off.

"Well, yeah. I didn't want him to get away of taking advantage of you, so I talked to him. Why?" Oliver asked.

"I was going to do the excate same thing...you know, take your advice and stuff." Miley replied.

Oliver grinned.

"Well, I guess I did the task for both us."

"Yeah." Miley stated.

It was quiet for several moments, and Oliver felt frustrated that he wasn't telling her what he wanted to say.

"Listen, Miley, the reason why I called you over here--"

"That you didn't want anyone else to hear?"

"Yeah. And what am I about to tell you is important--"

"You like someone else, don't you?" Miley asked, which was an out of the blue question, and it made Oliver stop talking for the second time that night.

"No, Miley, I don't like anyone else...why?" he asked.

"Because...because..._I_ like you! I always have." Miley stated, her eyes bright, and Oliver knew she was almost going to cry.

"Hey now...why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Oliver asked, smiling softly at her.

"Were always fighting, Oliver."

"Yeah, so?" Oliver asked, and that made Miley smile.

"So, I couldn't just blurt it out to you!" Miley responded.

Oliver leaned back, totally stunned.

So, she did like him after all!

"Then why did you agree to go with Chad?" he asked.

"Well...I didn't know if you liked me back--"

"Of course I do! Why did you think I talked to Chad in the first place?" Oliver explained.

"I don't know...maybe as a good friend?"

Oliver sighed, and he smiled.

"Miley...if anyone stood you up, you do realize I'd do something about it, right? I wouldn't ler anyone hurt you." Oliver replied.

Miley nodded.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want you to get hurt, neither. Chad seems like a strong guy."

"And I could take him on! See, you and Lilly are my friends, and if anything happened to you guys, I'd want to know about it."

"I guess..." Miley said.

"So, that was kind of the thing I wanted to talk to you about." Oliver said.

Miley smiled, and she got up.

"Hey, maybe we can work on our project? I asked Lilly if she wanted to dress up a waitress, and she agreed, finally."

Oliver laughed, and he got up too.

"Yeah, sure."

As he led Miley to the door, he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What?" Miley asked.

"This."

And Oliver gave her the kiss he wanted to give her since the day she moved to Malibu.


End file.
